


Rest

by Babyfroggie



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyfroggie/pseuds/Babyfroggie
Summary: Brad and Jenny get some sleep after a rough day.(Technically Brad didn't do shit but he'll still cuddle with Jenny)
Relationships: Brad Carbunkle & Jenny Wakeman, Brad Carbunkle/Jenny Wakeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Yuh, this is short

The gears of the teenage robot ached and grinded. She has been busy all day, first there was a pop quiz in the morning. AND the cluster showed up right after lunch. Her circuits were fried. Needless to say, it's been a tough day for Jenny. Luckily she was able to beat the clusters minions in a little over an hour. Little to no damage was done to the town and surrounding areas. She sighed deeply, she never felt more tired. That's probably an exaggeration. 

She stood outside of school, looking mildly wrecked. Brad rushed through the doors, his excitement filled him. He couldn't wait to hear how she kicked ass- but it died as soon as it started. His face dropped when he saw her droopy eyes. Man Jenny looked like a zombie. His chest felt heavy with concern, he quickly walked towards her. 

"Jen you look like you crawled out of a grave!"   
"I feel like it too…" she rasped.

Brad frowned, "let's get you home" he suggested, throwing her arm around him. Jenny held him tight as she blasted off. It wasn't her best flying, but who can blame her? She just saved the world. Again. Brad helped her inside, up the stairs, and to her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed, sitting right next to her. The teenage robot sunk into the softness of her pillow, her eyes fluttered shut. Brad stared at her, a soft twinge of pain flickered through him. He couldn't imagine how challenging it must be to be a teenage superhero. The redhead laid next to her, pulling up the blanket. Jenny shifted a bit, leaning towards her best friend.

"I wanna sleep for a hundred years.." Jen mumbled. Brad smiled "I'll wake you up next Millenia" he humored. The teen boy snuck his way into her arms. Holding her against his chest. She wasn't uncomfortable to cuddle, he actually found it quite nice. She hummed into his shirt, letting relaxation hit her like a train. 

"Jenny, I know I don't say this a lot-" he paused "come to think of it I never said this before" Brad chuckled "I love you… you'll never know how much I appreciate you Jen"   
He felt her smile on his chest,  
"Don't get sappy on me" she giggled sorely. 

But after the day she had, she really needed that. Especially from Brad.   
"I love you too"   
They both laughed at how sweet and tender that was. It was very needed on both ends. 

His arms held her tight, and Jenny nuzzled into him. Finally, some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all likes it:)!!!!


End file.
